zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Chu Jelly
Chu Jelly is a recurring item in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Chu Jelly is a glob of powerful magical or medicinal gel that is left in the wake of a defeated ChuChu or Chu, gelatinous blob-like enemies. Usually, the color of the Chu Jelly (and thus, its innate properties) is the same as the enemy that dropped it, but occasionally, certain varieties of ChuChus drop jelly of a different color. Chu Jelly's properties vary by game. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Three kinds of Chu Jelly can be kept in Link's Spoils Bag: red, green, and blue. If Link brings enough jelly samples to Doc Bandam on Windfall Island, he will convert them into a free potion. Red Chu Jelly makes Red Potion, which fully restores Link's health; Green Chu Jelly makes Green Potion, which fully restores Link's magic; and Blue Chu Jelly makes Blue Potion, which fully restores both health and magic. Chu Jelly can also be sold to Beedle for a small profit. While red and green jelly are unlimited, there are only 23 blobs of Blue Chu Jelly in the entire game. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Upon defeating a Chu, Link can quickly use a bottle on the pool of Chu Jelly it leaves behind to store it. Once stored in a bottle, Chu Jelly can be consumed, causing a variety of effects depending on the color of the jelly (which in turn corresponds to the color of the Chu that dropped it). Five kinds of Chu Jelly can be obtained under normal circumstances. Red Chu Jelly restores eight hearts, while Blue Chu Jelly restores all of Link's health. Yellow Chu Jelly has the same appearance and function as Lantern Oil. Link can store it in a bottle, or directly fill his Lantern if he uses it on the puddle of jelly before it dissolves. Purple Chu Jelly has the same set of effects as Nasty Soup: it usually recovers or drains a single heart, but will rarely restore all hearts, or even drain all health down to one quarter of a heart. Any time two differently colored Chus merge, they become a Purple Chu, greatly reducing the usefulness of their jelly. Finally, there is Rare Chu Jelly, a glittering substance with the same effect as Great Fairy's Tears: it restores all of Link's health, and grants boosted attack power until Link takes damage or a certain amount of time has passed. Rare Chu Jelly looks similar to Yellow Chu Jelly, but it sparkles and is a slightly darker shade of gold. Notably, Rare Chus will not appear if Link already has Rare Chu Jelly in his inventory. Green Chu Jelly also appears in Twilight Princess; however, it can only be obtained in the Wii version of the game, from which it was apparently not removed after the Magic Meter was abandoned during development. Rarely, Yellow and Blue Chus can merge, which creates a Green Chu in lieu of a purple one. Upon a Green Chu's defeat, its jelly can be bottled like any other; however, it has no effect when imbibed, and its description is completely blank both when acquired and when examined in the Item Subscreen. Black Chu Jelly is obtainable as well, through the use of a cheating device such as an Action Replay. Its description notes that it "smells bad even with the lid closed", and consuming it results in the loss of one heart. See also * Blue Potion * Elixir Soup * Great Fairy's Tears * Green Potion * Lantern Oil * Nasty Soup * Red Potion * Yeto's Soup Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items